The Supreme Spider/Mouth of Cotton
Mouth of Cotton is the second issue of The Supreme Spider. Transcript It begins in a bank as a group of robbers break in. *'Crook #1:' Hands up! The Supreme Spider walks in. *'MJ:' I'd say that for you. *'Crook #2:' Who are you? *'MJ:' It doesn't matter. Because you all won't survive. She brutally beats them up by using her webs and thowing them into a wall. *'Crook #3:' Boss is gonna be pissed. *'MJ:' I don't think so. She places a web with a bomb inside and throws them out, killing two of them. *'MJ:' You're welcome. She smirks and leaves, heading for somewhere else. The people in the bank are in shock. *'Bank Manager:' Did she? Wow... I'm calling the cops. He walks out. Meanwhile, the third crook barely surviving heads to a club. *'Crook #3:' I need to... He taps on the shoulder of a fancy looking man. *'Crook #3:' Sir... *'Cottonmouth:' Ah, Jackson, I see your two partners aren't here. *'Jackson:' Sadly, they didn't survive. *'Cottonmouth:' They will be missed. Did you get what I needed? *'Jackson:' Right here. *'Cottonmouth:' Sorry Mr. Brice, but I can't let the spider get to you. Unfortunely, Jackson ends up to get down due to his severe injuries and screams in pain. *'Cottonmouth:' Goodbye, Mr. Brice. He smashes Jackson's head against a table, killing him. At Midtown High, MJ has just arrived as she accidentaly stumbles into Peter. *'MJ:' Tiger, I'm so sorry. Really am. *'Peter:' It's fine, MJ. It happens. *'MJ:' Shit? *'Peter:' Language... *'MJ:' Sorry. Really am. Gwen approaches them. *'Gwen:' What's going on? Are you two hooking up? *'MJ:' We're just talking, Gwennie. Nothing else. Nada. *'Gwen:' Peter, Harry needs to talk with you. *'Peter:' Huh? Why so? *'Gwen:' Dunno. *'Peter:' Okay then. See ya later. *'MJ:' Peter, wait. She notices he already left. *'Gwen:' Still wanting him to notice you? *'MJ:' Look who's talking. You like him as well. *'Gwen:' Indeed I do. Also, you heard the news? *'MJ:' What? What news are you talking about? *'Gwen:' There's a new vigilante around. Apparently, a brutish one. It blew up two criminals. She gives her an issue of the Daily Bugle as she reads. *'MJ:' Wow! Wait, I think I saw that. *'Gwen:' How so? *'MJ:' When I was heading to school. I saw the bank scene. *'Gwen:' I simply don't trust her. *'MJ:' Huh? Why so? *'Gwen:' Why so? She's obviously some kind of psycho. If that's being a hero, she is a dumb one. MJ sweats nervously. *'MJ:' (thinking) Oh no, I can't let her thinking that the vicious and deadly Supreme Spider is actually the kind, sweet and kinda hot MJ. God. *'Gwen:' Red? *'MJ:' Huh? *'Gwen:' Red, are you listening? *'MJ:' Yeah, yeah. Definetly am. What's our next class? *'Gwen:' Don't you remember? *'MJ:' Uh, no. *'Gwen:' (facepalms) Follow me. She heads. It then cuts to an OsCorp factory as armored robbers break into it and steal a snake-like suit. Then, the criminals arrive to Cottonmouth's lair. *'Cottonmouth:' Ah, my trusted allies. What a pleasant arrival. *'???:' Sir... we got it. They give him the suit. *'Cottonmouth:' Excellent. You deserve to be rewarded for your efforts. They stand up as he grabs a gun and shoots all of them. He then smirks and puts the suit on. *'Cottonmouth:' Beware, New York City, there's a new player in town! He heads to somewhere. After classes, MJ heads back home while listening to Bohemian Rhapsody. * Category:Transcripts